MONALISA
by mikemasters
Summary: UNA BREVE VERSION MIA DE COMO FUE EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO ENTRE RAFAEL Y MONALISA... ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN...¡AHHH! CONTIENE CERO ROMANCE...¡POR AHORA!


**MONALISA...**

¡Ya llegamos!

¡Solo un poco mas!

¡Ya llegamos!

¡Solo un poco Mas!

¿¡YA LLEGAMOS!

¡SOLO UN POCO MASSS!

¿YA LLEGAMOSSSS?

¡YA CALLATE MIGUEL ANGELLLL!- los tres hermanos mayores le gritan, perdieron su santa paciencia

¡Okeyyy!- Les contesta el mas chico con un puchero

Miguel Ángel, deberías aprender a tener un poco de paciencia... llegaremos muy pronto...- Le dice seriamente Leo muy cansado

Es que llevamos ¡20 Horas! de viaje…¡ y estoy muy cansado, Leo!...

¿¡Y CREES QUE ERES EL UNICO, BOBO!- se fastidia Rafael- ¡Y si no lo recuerdas, estamos haciendo este largo viaje! ¡POR TU CULPA!

¡PUES NO DEBERIAS HABER VENIDO, GORDINFLON!- lo pelea- ¡Yo quería viajar a California solo!

¡Eso ni lo sueñes!- Ahora lo reta Dónatelo- California queda muy lejos de nuestro hogar y si venias solo, te hubieras perdido...

¡Oye, yo nunca me pierdo!- protesta Mike

¿¡A nooo!- Rafa replica- ¿¡Y como nos explicas de como terminaste la semana pasada en Boston cuando deberías haber ido a Northampton? ¿Eh?- lo mira de manera burlona

Es qué...- Mike piensa y no sabe que excusa inventar- El chofer del autobús... Me dijo... QUEEE...- sus hermanos lo miran fijo, al final el chico lo acepta- ¡BUENO SI, ME EQUIVOQUE DE CARTEL! ¡ME PERDI! ¿CONTENTOS?

¡Lo ves! ¡Jajajaja!- se ríe Rafael, El menor le saca la lengua

¡Ya déjalo, Rafa!- Leo pone orden- Mike… te acompañamos a esta convención de Cómics y videojuegos por que el sensei no quería que viajaras solo y no por que tenia miedo de que te perdieras, sino por precaución- le dice serenamente- en caso de que ocurra un accidente o algo, ¿entiendes?

¡Esta bien!- Mike se relaja y ve unos carteles de publicidad- ¡Mira ese cartel Donny!

¿Cual cartel?- el genio va al volante

¡Ese a tu derecha!- el chico obedece y ve el cartel

¡Ah!...- Mira el mapa de su GPS- Entonces, el lugar del evento esta por la ruta 69 a unos 25 kilómetros- Mira a Mike a través del retrovisor- ¡No falta mucho, hermanito! ¡unos 40 minutos mas y llegaremos a destino!

¡Siiii, yupiiii!- se contenta Mike

¡Ahhhh, por finnnn!- estira los brazos Leo- ¡No veo la hora de bajar y estirar las piernassss!

¡Y yo no veo la hora de llegar y no soportarte mas al enano ese!- le dice con burla

¡Lo mismo digo, gordinflón!- Se ríe Mike- Lastima que no habrá cervezas sino seria muy divertido verte como te "Pierdes" de borracho ¡Jaja!

¿¡A QUIEN LE DICES BORRACHO!

¡BASTAAA!- los para Leo- ¡SI NO DEJAN DE PELEAR, DAMOS LA VUELTA Y NOS REGRESAMOS A CASA AHORA MISMO!- lo dice con autoridad

¡A NOOOO!- Mike patalea- ¡YO QUIERO IR A LOS VIDEOJUEGOS, LEOOO!- le da patadas al asiento de Donny

¡MIKEEE! - le llama la atención Donny

¿¡COMO QUE NOS VAMOS A REGRESAR, AHORA!- protesta Rafa- ¿¡ESTAS LOCO, INTREPIDO!

¡YO NO PIENSO MANEJAR OTRAS 20 HORAS SEGUIDAS, LEONARDO!- protesta Donny. Leo suspira rendido

¡Lo dije en… sentido... Figurado!- Se frota los ojos y los mira fijo

¡Ahhhh!- suspiran los tres menores.

Chicos... Solo ¿¡podemos pasar estos últimos 40 minutos de viaje en paz!- el enojo del mayor hizo callar a los tres, estos asienten- ¡Así esta mejor!- Rafa y Mike se sacan la lengua entre ellos. Pasaron los 25 kilómetros y las tortugas por fin llegan a destino.

¡SIIII, CONVENCION NUMERO 307!... ¡AQUI LLEGOOO, MIKEEEE!- el menor baja del acorazado vestido con un pantalón y saco militar verde claro, remera anaranjada, gorra y zapatillas blancas.

¡Ahhh, al fin!- Leo esta vestido con una camisa con capucha azul, remera blanca, pantalón de Jean claro y zapatillas blancas- ¡Necesitaba estirarme!

¡Lo mismo digo!- Donny tiene puesta una remera manga larga morada con capucha, pantalón azul oscuro y zapatillas deportivas.

Espero que este lugar no se me sea muy aburrido- Rafael esta vestido con un pantalón de Jean negro, remera roja con capucha y campera de Jean y zapatillas negras. Los chicos estaban bien cubiertos para pasar desapercibidos entre la multitud. Las tortugas miran el enorme lugar.

¡Este lugar es grandísimo!- admira Donny- ¡Y entran muchísimas personas! ¡No creí que los videojuegos atrajeran la atención de tanta gente!

Es que no es solo de videojuegos y cómics Donny- Comenta Leo- Mira este cartel...- le señala uno.

El genio ve el cartel y le llama la atención enseguida- ¡Woo, también habrá Stans de lo ultimo en tecnología!- le sonríe al mayor- Creo que encontré algo que me va a interesar mucho

Al menos ahora serán dos - Dice Leo- Quizás en la parte de cómics encuentre algo que me interese a mi también.

Pues yo aquí, de seguro, no encontrare nada que me interese- dice molesto Rafa

¿¡Vamos que esperan!- los corta Mike- ¡Entremos yaa!- el chico se da la vuelta y emprende la marcha enseguida

¡Mike, espéranos!- le grita Leo- ¡El lugar es muy grande, te vas a perderrrr!- el chico se pierde entre la multitud, los mayores suspiran rendidos- ¡Diossssss!

El lugar era inmenso, estaba lleno de stands de videojuegos y cómics. Mike se sentía en el paraíso, era la primera vez que iba a una y estaba "embobado" por la cantidad de nuevas consolas que pronto saldrían al mercado. También había algunos dedicados a la tecnología y exposición de vehículos de última generación. El genio verde estaba bastante entretenido con esto.  
Leonardo estando busque que busque entre los stands de cómics, también encontró algunos dedicados a la literatura moderna. Al menos no estaría aburrido.  
En cambio Rafa no, no ha encontrado nada que le llame la atención

¡Ughh, este lugar es solo pura basura!- se da vuelta y choca con una chica muy cubierta.

¡Opsss...lo lamento!- la mujer se disculpa

¡Ahhh, no hay porque!- dice Rafa sin importancia. La chica se inclina a recoger algo y sigue su camino. Rafael la mira, le llama la atención su excesiva vestimenta.

¿¡Esa humana no esta muy abrigada!- se sacude con una revista- Hace mucho calor aquí...- comenta y sigue su camino. Después de unas cuantas horas y de recorrer todo el lugar, las tortugas ya piensan en regresar a casa.

Bueno, chicos, ya creo que es hora de regresar- Leo mira su reloj- Ya lo hemos visto todo

Si y me he divertido mucho- Sonríe Mike- y también eh comprado mucho- se alegra, la joven tortuga esta llena de bolsas de cómics y CD de videojuegos- ¡Solo me quedan 100 de los 1000 que traje!

¿¡Te gastaste 900 Dólares esas cosas inservibles!- se asombra Rafa

¿Y de que te asombras?- Le dice Donny- el siempre gasta ese dinero en videos allí en New York

Solo que aquí es mas barato...- se contenta Mike- hice muy bien en ahorrar- les comenta- en cuanto me recupere del todo, retomare mi trabajo de Carl Cawabunga

¡Eso si estoy de acuerdo contigo, soquete!- lo apoya Rafa- Ya quiero dejar de reemplazarte en ese trabajo del demonio- el mas chico le sonríe

Yo no comprendo tu apuro Mike- habla Leo con burla- Deberías "dejar" de que Rafita siga reemplazándote, el lo hace muyyyy bien

¡NI LOCO!- se enfada Rafa- ¡Yo ya quiero dejar ese estupido trabajo!- mira a Leo- además ¿por que no mejor lo haces tu, Leo?- el mayor le sonríe sereno

¿Para que? ¡Si tú lo haces excelente Rafa! ¡Yo jamassss te podría reemplazar!- se burla

¡BAH!- Se enfada y sigue su camino. Las tortugas emprenden la retirada y es cuando Mike ve un cartel y se para en seco.

¡Woo, miren un concurso!- los chicos miran- Dice... "Concurso: ¿Responda cuanto sabe de videojuegos? Gane fabulosos premios"- les lee muy emocionado- ¡Chicos! ¿Puedo concursar?- Leo mira el cartel.

Mejor no, Mike...

¿Por que no, Leo?

Aquí dice que debes pagar un inscripción de 300 dólares- Mike mira - Y no tenemos ese dinero, hermano

¡Pero a mi me quedo 100! ¿Quien de ustedes me presta el resto?- dice esperanzado- ¿Donny?

¡No, Mike!- Responde Donny- ¡Serian 200 dólares! Y no te prestare ese dinero...

¡Por favor!

¡No!- le replica. Ahora mira al mayor

¿Leo, me prestas?

¡No, Mike! ¡Olvídalo!- lo reta Leo- Estamos con el dinero justo- le muestra su billetera- ¡Y con esto debemos regresar a New York! Además puedes perder

¡No voy a perder! ¡Yo se muchísimo de videojuegos!- insiste

¡Uyyy, pero que terco eres!- se queja Rafa- ¡Ya te dijeron que no, enano, no insistas!

¡Yo quiero concursar!- se pone caprichoso- ¡VAMOS RAFA PRESTAME! ¡TU NO COMPRASTE NADA!

¡NO TE VOY A PRESTAR!- lo señala con el dedo- ¡Y NO ME MOLESTES!

¡POR FAVORRRR, CHICOS!- el chico no se rinde. La mujer que choco con Rafa, mira el cartel, el premio y se inscribe en el concurso. Mira divertida el berrinche de Mike

¡POR FAAAAA!- patalea como un niño chiquito

¡NOOO!- le dicen los tres juntos

¡POR FAAAA!- toma aire y lo dice a los gritos- ¡POR FA, POR FA, POR FA, POR FA, POR FA, POR FA, POR FA, POR FA, POR FA, POR FA, POR FA!- las personas alrededor miran la escena y las tortugas mayores al ver que son observados, sienten vergüenza

¡Mikeeee!- le dice entre dientes Leo- ¡Ya callateeee! ¡Nos pones en vergüenza!- Mike se enfada mas

¡PUES NO ME IMPORTAAAA!- se le soltó la cadena- ¡QUIERO CONCURSARRRR! ¡POR FA, POR FA, POR FA, POR FA, POR FA, POR FAAAAA!- La gente comienza a murmurar. Donny y Leo se tapan los oídos y no saben como silenciar a Mike.

¡Mike... Por favor!- Le murmura Donny avergonzado por tal berrinche- ¡Basta!

Rafael ya no lo soporta y para "acallar" a su hermano, saca su billetera y le da los benditos 200 dólares- ¡POR FA, POR FA, POR FAAAA!

¡YA CALLATEEEEEE!- Mike se calla al ver el dinero- ¡AQUI TIENES EL MALDITO DINEROOOO!- el menor toma aire

¡Ahhhh...! ¡Gracias!- sonríe finalmente por conseguir lo que quería y sigue como si nada. Sus hermanos le echan una mirada queriendo asesinarlo por la bochornosa escena

¡Ya vera cuando estemos en casa!- Leo muy enojado le comenta a sus otros hermanos. El menor se inscribe en el dichoso concurso y participa entre otros 9 participantes. Sus hermanos presencian el concurso y ven como su hermanito logra aceptar a todas las preguntas sin fallar ninguna. Después de una hora de debates, llega a la final... Esta cara a cara con su rival... Es la misteriosa y cubierta mujer. El juez del concurso dice

¡Bien, hemos llagado a la final!- anuncia- En la próxima y ultima pregunta se definirá al ganador...- Mike y la joven miran al presentador- El que responda la pregunta final, ganara el premio mas importante- la tortuga y la mujer suspiran nerviosos- Atención... La pregunta es...- Mike y la chica ponen atención- ¿Cual fue el primer videojuego de la historia, que se podía jugar conectado al televisor?...- Mike y la chica se quedan pensativos...

¿Alguien sabe la respuesta?- la mujer niega con la cabeza y Mike con una sonrisa responde

¡Si, yo!- levanta la mano. Sus hermanos ponen atención

¿Cual es la respuesta, Miguel Ángel?- le dice el presentador

Fue el "Chese game" del año 1966- contesta seguro. Las tortugas se miran intrigadas. El presentador mira la respuesta y...

¡CORRECTOOOO!- Mike esta feliz por acertar- ¡MIGUEL ANGEL ES EL GANADORRRR!- sus hermanos lo miran incrédulos. Su hermanito lo acertó todo. La joven misteriosa se retira triste por no haber podido ganar

¡No puedo creerlo!- Rafael le dice a los otros- ¡Este aborto lo acertó todo!

¡Y como no!- habla Donny- si se pasa 8 horas diarias frente a la consola

¡SIII, GANEEEE, GANEEEE!- la tortuguita salta de contenta por el triunfo. La joven se queda a recibir su premio por el segundo lugar, mientras lo observa detenidamente. Las tortugas mayores se le acercan a Mike, este al verlos, les canturrea su victoria- ¿Vieron?...- dice triunfante- ¿SABIA O LO NO SABIA TOOOODO SOBRES LOS VIDEOJUEGOS? ¿EH, HERMANOS?- Mira a Rafa-¡GANEEE! ¡LEROLEROLERO RAFAEL!

¡BAHHH, SOLO TUVISTE SUERTE, BOBO!- le saca la lengua Rafa. La joven misteriosa al verlo, frunce el seño

¡Envidioso!- le responde Mike

¡Te felicito, hermanito!- le palmea la espalda Leo- ¡Perdona por dudar de ti!- le dice contento el mayor- ¡Me alegro mucho por ti!

¡Gracias, Leo!

¡Yo igual, Mike!- Donny también lo felicita. La chica sonríe enternecida por ese gesto

¡Ahhh, gracias Donny!- Mike ahora mira al presentador- ¿Oiga señor?... ¿Y mi premio?

¡Por supuesto joven!- el hombre saca de un cofre un sobre y se lo entrega- Aquí, tiene...- Mike lo toma y lo mira curioso- ¡Que lo disfrute!

¡Gracias!... ¿Cual es la consola de videojuegos que me van a dar con esta orden?- pregunta feliz

¿Que orden y que consola?- le pregunta el tipo sonriente

¿Como?- agita el papel- ¿Acaso esto no es una orden?- Mike se esta impacientando

¡Jojojo... Claro que no!- le responde- El premio es un viaje en crucero por las aguas de Florida...- la tortuga abre los ojos sorprendida- ¡Es un viaje de fin de semana para una pareja!- le dice emocionado- ¡Que lo disfrutes!

¿¡QUEEE... UN VIAJE EN CRUCERO!- dice Molesto- ¿¡PAGUE 300 DOLARES PARA UN VIAJE EN CRUCERO!

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- se ríe a carcajadas Rafael- ¡Lerolerolero Miguelon!

¡NOOO! ¡YO NO QUIERO UN VIAJE!... ¡QUIERO MI CONSOLA!- comienza a patalear

¡Por... Por favor, cálmese jovencito!- el tipo se pone nervioso

¡NO, QUIERO MI VIDEOOOO!- hace un berrinche- ¡QUIERO MI VI-DE-OOO!

¡Mike, por favor, cálmate!- lo para Leo avergonzado. Rafa no para de reír

¡JAJAJAJA LERO LERO LERO JAJAJA!

¡Ya basta Rafa!- le dice Donny- ¡No lo provoques!

¡Por favor jovencito, cálmese!- el presentador trata de disuadirlo- ¡Solo acepte el premio por favor!

¡YO QUIERO MI VIDEOOO!- el menor esta que trina. Leo lo abraza

¡Mike, ya basta!- le dice serio y a los oídos - ¡Ya esta! solo acepta el premio y deja de hacer escándalo... ¿quieres?- mira a su alrededor- ¡Te pones y nos pones en vergüenza!- lo dijo en tono de orden. Mike suspira y con cara de pocos amigos...

¡Mmm..., esta bien!- el presentador suspira aliviado- ¡Lo acepto!- la chica no saca su atención en Mike y al oír que se queda con el premio, se retira.

¡Que bueno que lo halla aceptado joven!- Mike le da la mano y lo saluda aun ofendido- ¡Disfrutara el viaje ya lo vera! Después de aceptar el premio, las tortugas emprenden el viaje de regreso a casa. La joven concursante los ve entrar al acorazado y se queda observándolos por un rato, cuando las tortugas emprenden el viaje, la chica se va.

Leo iba a volante y Donny es su copiloto. Atrás están sentado Rafa quien no deja de molestar a Mike. El menor esta a su lado de brazos cruzados y con el seño fruncido, sigue enojado con el premio

¡Jajajajaja!... "El nene Mike esta enojado"- canturrea- ¡Jajajajaja al bebe no le dieron su video!- Miguel lo mira de costado

¡Púdrete, Rafa!- le contesta

¡Jajajaja!- se sigue burlando

¡Ya déjalo en paz, Rafael!- Se queja Dónatelo

¡No quiero!- lo mira- ¡Quiero burlarme con el como el lo hace conmigo!- se ríe malicioso

¡Ya basta Rafael!- lo reta el mayor- ¡No quiero mas peleas!

¡No me impo...!- Rafa se calla al recibir el sobre en la cara. Lo toma y mira molesto a Mike- ¿Y esto?

¡No lo quiero, Rafa, viaja tu!- le contesta

¿Por que yo?- le dice dudoso.

¡No me gusta viajar en barco, me mareo!

¡Pues dáselo a otro, yo tampoco quiero ir!

¡No! vas a ir TU, gruñón!- Mike lo mira de reojo- ¡Tu lo pagaste, es tuyo!

¡PUES YO NO PIENSO IR!- se molesta

¡Vamos Rafa, acéptalo!- le pide Donny- ¡Tómalo como un "regalo" de parte de Mike!

¡Si o tómalo como unas vacaciones!- le sugiere Leo. Rafa se queda pensando y finalmente lo acepta

¡Esta bien! voy...- mira a Mike- ¡Gracias enano!

¡De nada... Feo!- le dice con burla

¿¡A quien llamas feo, eh?- se enoja y se le tira encima

¡Leoooo!- Mike grita y empiezan a pelear nuevamente en las otras 20 horas de viaje de regreso. La semana pasa rápido y Las tortugas llevan a Rafael al puerto, el lugar donde partirá el barco.

¡Bueno, es aquí, Rafa!- le dice Leo y el rudo baja del acorazado. Desde atrás de un auto , las tortugas son observados por una persona disfrazada- Que lo disfrutes y por favor no hagas escándalo...- le sugiere, el otro suspira- trata de no llamar la atención, se muy cuidadoso, hermano, si ves peligro alguno, por amor de dios no intervengas, que lo haga la policía...

¡Yaaaa!- perdió la paciencia Rafa- ¡No me sermonees, intrépido, ya te entendí!- Leo lo mira serio- Si pasa algo grave, no intervendré... ¿OK?- el mayor le sonríe satisfecho

¡OK!- El gruñón toma su mochila y se despide de sus hermanos

¡Buen viaje, Rafael!- se despide Donny

¡Gracias, cerebrito!

¡ADIOSSS, RAFA!- Mike se despide haciéndose el dolido- ¡Nosotros vamos a estar muyyyy tristes sin ti!

¡Ya, ya, ya, adiós... Enano!-Rafael sube al puerto y levanta la mano

¡Cuidateeee!- le desea Leo, y en cuanto ven que Rafael se pierde de vista, los tres saltan de la alegría

¡VIVAAAAA, SE FUE EL GORDINFLONNNN!- festeja Mike

¡Por finnnn un poco de "paz"!- sonríe tranquilo Leonardo- ¡Un fin de semana sin discusiones ni peleas ni reproches para mi!- el mayor disfrutara muy a gusto la ausencia de Rafael

¡Amen, hermano!- se ríe Donny. Ya en el puerto, Rafael busca el número de la estación del barco.

¡A verrrr!- mira el pasaje- ¡Es el muelle numero 15!- Lo busca entre las personas que esperan para abordar y ve a mucha gente disfrazada. Esto le llama la atención- ¿Pero y estos?... - mira a su alrededor- Pero si es 14 de agosto... Aun no es Halloween...- curioso le pregunta a una pareja.

¡Disculpen!- la pareja se da vuelta- ¿Ustedes están para abordar el barco 377?

¡Si, es aquí, joven!

Gracias... ¿Pero por que los disfraces?

Es que es un viaje de disfraces- Rafa abre bien grande sus ojos

¿¡De disfraces!- la pareja le afirma- ¡Gracias por su amabilidad!- y se da vuelta. Sin darse cuenta, la tortuga es seguida por la mujer "disfrazada".

¡Miguel Ángel!- dice la chica. Lo sigue y Rafa se esconde detrás de un contenedor.

¡Bueno ya que es de disfraces!- El quelonio se quita la ropa. La chica al verlo se asombra. Rafa ya sin ropa sonríe- ¡Que bien! Usando ropa con este calor, ya me estaba matando... Aprovechare mi "disfraz" natural y pasare mas cómodo por todo el crucero- Rafael vuelve al lugar de abordaje. La chica lo sigue y dice

¿Ese tal Miguel Ángel se disfrazo de tortuga?- se pregunta. Después de esperar en la fila, Rafael esta por subir y le entrega su pasaje al marinero.

¡Aquí tiene, señor!- le dice y el marinero ve el boleto y le pregunta

¿Y su pareja, señor?- la tortuga se extraña

¿Pareja?- lo mira raro- ¿pero que pare...?

¡MIGUEL ANGEL, MI AMORRR!- una hermosa chica lagartija se le cuelga del brazo a Rafael- ¿Me esperaste mucho?- le dice muy dulce

¿Q...QUE?- Rafa se siente avergonzado- ¿Pe... Pero... Tu?- Cuando el Ninja esta por contestar. La chica le arrebata el pasaje al marinero y le tira un beso.

¡Gracias por su amable atención, Bombón!- Rafa se queda estático mientras es arrastrado por la joven.

¿Pe... Pero?- Rafa mira a la chica- ¿Quien...?- Ya adentro del barco, la joven lo mira y le da un fuerte beso en la mejilla

¡Muaaaa!- Rafa se pone rojo de la sorpresa. La bella chica le guiña el ojo- ¡Muchas gracias, guapo!- le dice muy sensual. El Ninja aun no reacciona- ¡Por dejarme pasar!- termina y se va corriendo. La tortuga al fin reacciona

¡O... OYE... ESPERAAA!- la persigue pero la joven se pierde entre la multitud- ¿Pero adonde se fue la chica?- se rasca la cabeza y se toma la mejilla- ¡Woo, es la primera vez que me besa una mujer!- se sonroja- ¡Y una tan bella como ella!- sonríe pero enseguida se molesta- ¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ¡Si esta disfrazada!- frunce las cejas- ¡Esa chica se coló! ¿Y si es una delincuente? ¿Una secuestradora? ¿Una asesina? ¿Y por que me llamo Miguel Ángel? suspira- ¡Mejor la voy a buscar!- y va tras los pasos de la joven misteriosa

La bella joven que busca Rafael, recorre los pisos del lujoso crucero, su tranquila expresión cambia a una seria, en cuanto ve a alguien.  
La chica aprieta sus puños con ira. El sujeto que ella observa, esta acompañado por una mujer disfrazada de conejito de playboy. El hombre tiene puesto un traje de payaso y conversa alegremente con su pareja.  
La chica se acerca paso a paso al hombre, este al darse cuenta, se lleva a su mujer a un camarote.

Alicia, querida- la mujer lo mira- ¿Porque no pasamos a beber unos tragos?- le sonríe- ¿Te apetece?- la otra asiente

¡Siii, me encantaría John!- la mujer se deja guiar. La chica lagartija se queda quieta al verlo entrar

¡Ni creas que te me escaparas, John!- ella entra al salón. Por su parte, Rafael sigue buscando a la chica.

¿Por donde, andará?- pasa por al lado del camarote donde se metió la joven misteriosa- Llevo mas de dos horas buscando y nada...- comienza a impacientarse- ¡Bahhh, ya que me importa!- entra al salón- ¡Mejor disfrutare de este viaje y me tomare todos los tragos que quiera!- se sonríe- Aprovechare que no están ni Splinter ni Leo para detenerme...- mira el bar del salón y ve a los cantineros preparando tragos. La tortuga esta en su "salsa"- ¡Ahhhh, si que voy a disfrutar esto!

En otra parte del mismo salón, la joven sigilosamente, pasa por los camarotes privados y entra sin ser vista.

"¿Por donde andará?"- se pregunta. Recorre el lugar y siente unos jadeos que provienen de un cuarto. Ella se detiene

¡Ahhh, ahhhh!- es la voz de una mujer, la chica se acerca discretamente. La puerta del cuarto esta entreabierta.

¡Ahhh, ayyyy, Jonhhh!

¡Ahhh!... ¿te gusta... Alicia!- La voz del hombre suena agitada

¡Siii, ahhhh!- La joven disfrazada siente furia al oírlos y entra. Ella se detiene al sentir el cañón de un arma en su sien.

¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Duval!- el hombre le sonríe a la joven lagartija.

Bishop...- contesta

¡Ahhh! ¡Que rico!- Rafa termina su trago

¿Desea probar otra cosa, señor?- le ofrece el cantinero

No... Por ahora- se levanta y agradece- ¡Este mojito estuvo delicioso!- el hombre le agradece y la tortuga se levanta de su silla- ¡Volveré mas tarde!- y se marcha

¡Como usted guste!- Rafael comienza a caminar y de repente, siente un pequeño mareo

¡Oh, ohhh!- se sostiene de una baranda- ¡valla... Si que era fuerte ese trago!- sacude su cabeza- Mejor le bajo... Si no... no terminare entero el viaje- el ninja recorre los pasillos del barco lentamente

¡Valla, valla!- Bishop recorre con la mirada a la chica reptil- se ve que aun, mantienes tu atractivo... Monalisa Duval- ella frunce su entrecejo

¡Eres una basura!- le responde

¡Oh, pero que desconsiderada eres, querida!- el la toma de las mejillas- ¡Solo te hice un cumplido!- ella lo mira con sus profundos ojos marrones- ¡Pero es en serio, Monalisa! - le aprieta la cara- A pesar de tu reptilezco aspecto, aun eres muyyy atractiva... Para mi

¡ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADOOO!- Monalisa estalla, la otra joven que acompaña a Bishop, tira del cabello de Monalisa hacia atrás y la amenaza- ¡Ayyy!

¡OYE PEDAZO DE ESTUPIDA!- la rubia la amenaza- ¡TEN MUCHO CUIDADO DE COMO TE DIRIJES A MI AMO!- la castaña gime del dolor- ¡SI NO QUIERES MORIR, ARRODILLATE ANTE EL!- Bishop no retira su arma de la cabeza de la joven y le dedica una cínica mirada. Monalisa estalla ante tal humillación

¡JAMASSS!... ¡HIAAA!- De un rápido movimiento, Monalisa da un giro hacia atrás y toma del brazo de la rubia y la tira sobre Bishop.

¡KIAAAAA!- la mujer cae encima de Bishop, el suelta su arma. Monalisa corre y patea el arma lejos de el. Bishop se levanta sorprendido por el ataque

¿¡Pero que rayos! ¡Ugggg!- la chica pisa el pecho de el con mucha fuerza. La mirada de Ella esta llena de furia y rencor

¡AL FIN...!- dice ella muy fríamente- ¡Por fin podré llevar a cabo mi venganza!- La chica levanta en alto su puño, Bishop no despega su vista de ella

¡Por dios!- Rafa se toma su cabeza- Ahora entiendo por que Mike no quiso venir- el se va acercando al cuarto de Bishop- Era verdad que marea el viajar en barco...- se tapa su boca conteniendo las ganas de vomitar- tampoco debí beber esos tragos... ¡Uhggg!- de verdad se siente mal- Mejor voy a ver a un medico...

¡HIAAAA!- Rafa salta al sentir ese grito

¿Pero que rayos fue ese grito?- se gira - ¿Vino de allí?- mira la puerta del cuarto

¡KIAAAAAAAAAA!- se escucha otro mas fuerte

¡Debe haber alguien en problemas!- su rostro se pone serio- ¡Entrare!- y pasa

¡PUMMM, PUMMM, PUMM!- golpe tras golpe, Monalisa le da una soberana paliza a Bishop. El ni siquiera grita

¡MALDITO, BASURA, CRETINO!- ella no para de insultarlo- ¡ME ARRUINASTE LA VIDA!- unas lagrimas ruedan por el rostro de la chica. Ella lo toma del cuello de la camisa

¡Era... Lo que te...!- El rostro de Bishop tiene sangre y este sonríe- ¡Merecías... Duval!- le dice como si nada. Monalisa hierve de ira

¡MALDITO HIJO DE...!

¡SUELTALO!- la chica se gira al oír esa orden- ¡QUE LO SUELTES TE DIGO!- La chica observa a Rafael que saca y gira sus sais, pero ella no se intimida.  
Bishop al ver de quien se trata, sonríe, y se aprovecha del sentido de justicia de Rafael a su favor.

¡A... Ayu...ayúdeme!- le suplica Bishop- ¡ESTA JOVEN ME QUIERE SECUESTRAR!- Monalisa lo mira - ¡Llame a la policía!- Rafael al oír el pedido de la "victima" se arroja sobre la "secuestradora"

¡LO SABIA!- mueve sus sais- ¡ERES UNA CRIMINALLL! ¡JOOOO!- Rafa le tira una patada y esta lo esquiva.

¡LARGO DE AQUIIII!- grita ella y también ataca a Rafael- ¡HIAAA!- ella le da un golpe de puño pero el lo bloquea. Monalisa y Rafael comienzan una pelea y Bishop aprovecha la situación para escapar. Monalisa al verlo pararse, se gira, Rafa al ver a su oponente distraerse, le aplica una barrida y la chica cae.

¡Kiaaa!- queda en el suelo. Bishop huye- ¡NO TE ME ESCAPARASSS!- grita y se levanta de un salto. Rafa se arroja sobre ella- ¡Kiaaaa!

¡Detente!- ambos forcejean en el suelo

¡JAMASSS!- grita ella y le da un rodillazo a Rafael en sus "partes nobles".

¡AUUU!- Rafa se echa a un costado por el dolor

¡IDIOTAAA!- dice Monalisa triunfante y se pone de pie

¡Uggggg! ¡Mal... Ditaaaa!- gime Rafa. Ella trata de huir pero la tortuga se levanta y tira uno de sus sais en los pies de la chica, esta se vuelve a caer.

¡Ayyy!- esta en el suelo. Rafael se le acerca muy triunfante- ¿COMO TE "RECUPERASTE" TAN PRONTO?- pregunta ella desconcertada. El le contesta

¡Digamos que mi "hombría" esta bien cubierta!- le dice con burla. El la observa con esa ruda mirada- ¡Vamos!- le dice- ¡Ríndete!- mueve su sai

¡Jamás!- le responde y saca una pistola de su cinturón. Le apunta a Rafa, este se detiene, ella se levanta sin dejar de apuntar- ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE NADIE DETENGA MI VENGANZA!- dice con furia. El ninja rojo da unos pasos

¿Venganza?- le pregunta

¡QUIETO!- ella le apunta en la cabeza, pero Rafael no se intimida- ¡OH DISPARO!- el se vuelve a detener

¡Vamos!... No me vas a intimidar con eso, chiquita...- Rafael mueve sus sais

¡TE DIJE QUIETO!- tira el gatillo hacia atrás. El ninja no deja de observarla- ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE BISHOP SE ME ESCAPE POR TU CULPA!- Al oír ese nombre, Rafa abre sus ojos sorprendido

¿¡BISHOP!- pregunta desconcertado- ¿¡ESE TIPO DISFRAZADO DE PAYASO ERA EL AGENTE JONH BISHOP!- ella baja lentamente su arma

¡Si!... es el- responde- ¿Lo conoces?- ahora ella pregunta mas calmada

Si... Y bastante...- Responde la tortuga y guarda sus armas en su cinturón- lo bastante para darme cuenta de que es un maldito bastardo...- Ella al oírlo, también deja su arma

¿Como sabes de que es un criminal, Miguel Ángel?- ella le vuelve a preguntar

¿Miguel Ángel?- dice el- ¡No te equivocas!... yo no me llamo así, mi nombre es Rafael...

¿Que?- Ella esta confundida- ¿Acaso no eres el ganador del crucero de la vez pasada?- Ahora Rafa cae en cuenta

No... Estas confundida, el que gano fue el latoso de mi hermanito...- le apunta con el dedo- ¿y tu... Eres?...

Si, yo participe en ese concurso de videojuegos con tu hermano- le responde- pero no le pude ganar... Quería ganar ese premio para poder entrar aquí... Pero como perdí, lo observe, y planee seguirle a tu hermano hasta aquí y quitarle el boleto- dice- pero como vi que venias solo... Me hice pasar como tu pareja

¡Ahh... ya veo!- le responde. La joven se da vuelta.

¡Perdón!- dice- Pero dejare esta charla para después...- mira a Rafael - No puedo permitir que ese tipo se me escape otra vez...- la joven se dispone a marcharse pero el ninja la detiene del brazo

¡Espera!- ella se voltea- ¡Yo iré contigo!- dice Rafa decidido

¿Por que?

Por que conozco a ese demente y quiero ayudarte...- Monalisa lo mira a los ojos y al ver esa penetrante mirada, esta asiente...

¡Esta bien!- le contesta y le apunta con el dedo- ¡Pero el placer de acabar con su asquerosa existencia es mía!... ¿Te quedo claro Rafael?- le advierte

¡De acuerdo! pero...- Rafa sonríe- No te prometo nada...- ella le sonríe y ambos buscan a Bishop.

Recorren los 3 Pisos que tiene el barco y no lo hallan por ningún lado

¡Ese maldito debe estar escondido!- maldice el quelonio

¡Cobarde!- bufe la chica y los dos buscan por todas las instalaciones... Hasta que... Sienten unos gritos provenientes de la cabina de mando

¡NOOO!

¡AUXILIOOOOOO!... ¡BANGGG!- se oye también un disparo

¿QUE FUE ESO?- la joven se da vuelta

Vino de la sala de mando...- dice Rafa- ¡Vamos!- ambos entran

Y ven al agente Bishop, quien esta en compañía de dos hombres mas... Quienes están muy bien armados

Ese grito...- murmura Rafa y frunce el seño al ver que los apuntan con unos rifles de alto calibre

Era una trampa...- termina Monalisa

¡Valla... Sabia que caerías en la trampa Rafael!- se burla Bishop y se pone cara a cara con la tortuga- ¡Tu mugroso sentido de la justicia te hizo caer fácilmente!

¡Al menos yo tengo sentido de la justicia, demente!- le gruñe- ¡No como tu que te paseas con tu traje de agente y nomás eres un lunático criminal!- el otro se ríe

¡JAJAJAJAJA!- el otro le da una bofetada- ¡BAHHH! ¡MALDITA TORTUGA!- Rafa esta por devolver el golpe cuando...- ¡Ah, ah!... no te atrevas...- los hombres que están con Bishop se acercan. Rafa se detiene- Si te atreves a tocarme, mutante...- La chica al oírlo, lo mira fijo

¿¡Mutante!- pregunta ella. Bishop le señala a Rafael, una persona que se encuentra, maniatada en un costado. Es el capitán del barco

Yo le diré a mis hombres que acaben con la vida de ese...- se ríe. Rafa se contiene las ganas de golpearlo

¡ERES UNA BASURA!- le grita la chica. Bishop se voltea a verla.

¡Duval!- la mira- Esto también va para ti...-ella lo asesina con la mirada- ¡Si no quieres cargar con la vida de una persona inocente, no hagas nada estupido!- Se acerca mas - ¿ENTENDIDO?- ella no dice nada- ¡Bien!- ahora se dirige a sus hombres- ¡Ustedes!.. ¡Tomen esas cuerdas y atenlos!- los otros asienten. Después de atar a Rafael y a Monalisa juntos, el agente Bishop se acerca a ambos

¡Bien!- Les sonríe- Ahora que están muy bien "juntitos"...- saca de su bolsillo un pequeño reloj y lo coloca sobre la consola de mando.  
Rafa y la chica abren sus ojos

¿¡QUE ES ESA COSA!- Se inquieta el quelonio

¡Eso es una bomba!- contesta Monalisa temerosa

¡CORRECTO!- dice el lunático

¿¡UNA BOMBA!-Rafa casi salta del suelo- ¿¡QUE ESTAS PLANEANDO MALDITO ENFERMO!

¡PUES MUY SIMPLE, TORTUGUITA!- Bishop la pone en funcionamiento- ¡YA QUE USTEDES ARRUINARON MI PASEO, YO ARRUINARE EL SUYO! ¡VOLARE ESTE CRUCERO EN MIL PEDAZOS JUNTO CON USTEDES DOS!- se burla

¡DESGRACIADOOOO!- la chica se pone histérica- ¡LAS PERSONAS DEL BARCO NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER CON TODO ESTO!-ahora mira a Rafael - ¡Y EL TAMPOCO!- Bishop se mantiene firme- ¡SUELTALO!

¡CLARO QUE TIENEN QUE VER!- El la toma de las mejillas- ¡Es una suerte que tu y ese mutante estén juntos!- Rafael gruñe- ¡Me sacare de encima dos enemigos de un solo tiro!- Bishop y sus hombres se van retirando

¡VUELVE AQUI PEDAZO DE BASURA!- Rafael trata de zafarse de las cuerdas- ¡VEN Y PELEA COMO UN HOMBRE, COBARDEEEE!- Bishop se da vuelta y con burla, dice...

¡Ni en tu sueños, quelonio!- le señala a la chica- Y mejor disfruta de tus últimos minutos de vida junto a ella...- sonríe- ¡Nunca encontraras a una mutante tan bella como ella, fenómeno!- Monalisa al oírlo se enfurece mas. Rafael mira a la chica bastante sorprendido

¿¡Mutante!- La tortuga no puede creerlo. La chica solo atina a girar su cara. El agente se retira satisfecho

¡Hasta nunca, fenómenos!- se despide. Rafael aun esta sockeado por tal revelación

¿¡Eres una mutante!- el ninja la observa de pies a cabeza. Ella es una atractiva lagartija mutante. Su cara es parecida a la de Rafael, salvo que posee unas finas facciones, sus ojos son grandes y marrones. Su piel es verde claro. Tiene el cabello largo hasta el busto, semiondulado de color castaño. Su cuerpo es delgado y con buenas curvas y una larga cola. La chica es muy bella. Rafael al verla, queda impresionado. Ella se siente incomoda por tal observación

¿¡Que tanto me ves!- Se enoja. La tortuga sacude su cabeza

¡Es... Que... yo... Jamás... vi a...!- el corazón de el late con fuerza- ¡Además de mis hermanos, mi padre y yo, jamás creímos que habrían mas mutantes como nosotros...!

¡OYEE!- ella lo corta- ¡No tenemos tiempo para charlas!- ella mira hacia el comando- ¡TENEMOS QUE DESACTIVAR ESA BOMBA!- Rafa deja su interrogatorio

¡ES VERDAD!... ¡HAII!- Rafa estira sus brazos y rompe las cuerdas que lo atan, se libera- ¡Listo!

¡Rápido, desátame!- Rafa obedece y desata a la chica. Ella se levanta del suelo y corre hacia el comando y toma el reloj explosivo. Rafael va a su lado...

¿¡Sabes como desactivar eso!- pregunta

¡Siii, puedo hacerlo!- ella saca de la cartuchera de su cinturón una especie de pinza- Monalisa toma el reloj y lo abre delicadamente

¡Rápido!- la apura- ¡Solo queda un minuto!

¡Ya lo se!- Ella toma unos pequeños cables- ¡No me apures!- se enoja

¡DIABLOS...!- Rafa comienza a transpirar- ¡Solo quedan 30 segundos!- Ella separa los cables y...

10...

¡Vamos, vamos!- Dice ella muy concentrada

9...

¡NOOO!- La tortuga se tapa la cara

8...

¡DIOSSSS!- el no quiere ver

7...

¡Listo!- dice ella

6...

¡¿LISTO QUE?

5...

¡ESTA DESACTIVADA!- contesta. Rafa por fin mira y el reloj de detuvo en...

4... Segundos- dice Rafael y mira a la chica que esta bastante tranquila- ¿¡donde aprendiste a desactivar bombas!-

Lo aprendí de mi padre...- responde - el es militar...

Ah, ... ¡ ESO ESTUVO CERCA!- Rafael no deja de observarla- Así que... Tu... Eres...

Una mutante- responde y también mira a Rafael- Igual que tu...- ella le sonríe tristemente

Y como es que tu...- ella suspira

Yo era humana...- Rafael le presta atención- Común... Hasta que Bishop me transformo...- aprieta sus puños- En esta ¡Horrenda criatura!- cierra sus ojos y unas lagrimas salen de ellos- ¡Hace ya 3 años que Ese miserable de Bishop me arruino la vida!- Rafael la mira con pena- ¡Igual que a ti!

¡NO!- Monalisa levanta la cabeza- ¡Te equivocas!- se acerca a ella- Yo no era humano... Siempre fui una tortuga mutante- Ella se sorprende

¿¡O sea que a ti no te transformo Bishop!

¡Así es!... mis hermanos, mi padre y yo, nunca fuimos humanos... Somos animales mutados...- le sonríe a la chica- Por accidente... Hace 15 años atrás...

¿Por accidente?- le contesta - Pero como...- Rafael la toma del brazo

Te lo contare... ¿Esteeee?- El la mira

Me llamo Monalisa Duval...- Ella se presenta y le da amistosamente la mano. Rafael gentilmente la toma

Y yo Rafael Yoshi...- ambos se miran el uno al otro- Es un gusto en conocerte, Monalisa...

Lo mismo digo, Rafael...- Después de que Rafael le contara la historia de su vida, Monalisa hizo lo propio con el...

Cuando cumplí los 11 años de edad, mi padre, el comandante Charles Duval, me inscribió en una escuela militar- Rafael la escucha atentamente- Mi padre trabajaba como espía junto con el servicio secreto del gobierno de los Estados Unidos...- ella suspira- y es allí donde conocí a John Bishop...- ella se para- Cuando mi padre me entrenaba en las artes militares, Bishop, me ponía a prueba... con el correr del tiempo, yo comencé a admirar a ese hombre... yo confiaba seriamente en el... Hasta...- Rafael la sigue con la mirada- Me había enamorado de el...- la tortuga la mira sorprendida- A pesar de la gran diferencia de edades entre ambos, yo amaba profundamente a Bishop...

¿Te enamoraste de ese demente?- el no lo puede creer

Si... Me enamore...- Ella baja su cabeza- Y ese sentimiento... Lo pague muy caro  
El... Aprovechando mis sentimientos hacia el... Experimento conmigo- Ella mira hacia el cielo- y me transformo en esto... ¡En esta horrible creatura!

¡Eso no es cierto!- al ver que la chica comienza a llorar de nuevo, el la consuela- No eres nada fea...- ella se quita las lagrimas y lo mira- Yo creo... Que eres muy linda... En serio- Monalisa levanta la cabeza y le sonríe con sus mejillas enrojecidas

¡Gra... Gracias!- le agradece avergonzada. El le devuelve la sonrisa. Ambos se quedan mirándose el uno al otro

Esteeee... No quiero interrumpirlos en este momento...- el capitán del barco despierta, sobresaltando a Rafael y a Monalisa- ¡Pero ese tipo escapo...!- frunce el seño- ¿No van a detenerlo?

¡ES VERDAD!- Rafa choca sus puños- ¡No debemos dejar que se escape!- mira a su nueva aliada- Monalisa tu desata al capitán... Yo iré tras Bishop

¡De acuerdo!- ella obedece y la tortuga sale hacia afuera de la cabina.

Por otro lado Bishop y sus hombres, sacan un bote de emergencia para escapar

¡Vamos apúrese, jefe!- uno de sus hombres lo apura- ¡El barco pronto volara en pedazos, señor!- Bishop esta como si nada

¡Tranquilos!- les dice- Lo de la bomba no era cierto...- ellos lo miran desconcertados- Solo era una distracción...- se quita su disfraz- para ganar tiempo, mientras planeamos nuestro escape...- de un salto Bishop sube al bote

¿De quien nos escapamos, agente Bishop?- le pregunta uno de sus hombres

De una muy bella ex- pareja y uno de mis queridos "enemigos"- sonreí

¡ESO SI ES QUE PUEDES, IMBECIL!- llega Rafael moviendo sus sais- Bishop ni se inmuta, sus hombres apuntan al ninja con sus armas

¡Que rápido te liberaste Rafael!- se mofa y mira su reloj- ¡Sorprendente, lo hiciste solo en 10 minutos!

¡Ya CALLATE Y PELEA CONMIGO, ENFERMO!

¡ESO SI QUIERO, FENOMENO!- les hace una seña Bishop a sus hombres- ¡YO NO ME ENSUCIARE LAS MANOS, TORTUGA!- los sujetos se acercan a Rafa, el no despega su atención en ellos- ¡ATAQUENLOOO!- los tipos obedecen y disparan sus armas

¡TATATATATATATATATATATATATA!- las personas cercanas al lugar al oír los balazos, huyen a esconderse

¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- la gente que merodea el lugar, entra en pánico

¡ESTO NO ME DETENDRA, AHHHH!- Rafael esquiva las balas y se mueve rápidamente. Los hombres no dejan de disparar, pero el ninja rojo Va acercándose mas. Aprovechando la distracción Bishop enciende el motor del bote y planea escaparse

¡Idiota!- dice el agente y siente un ruido

¡NO TE ESCAPARAS DE MI, JONH!- al darse vuelta se encuentra cara a cara con Monalisa

¡Duval!- el solo le sonríe- ¡Que placer al verte sana y salva, cariño!

¡CALLATE MALDITO INFELIZ!- ella lanza el primer golpe pero Bishop la esquiva- ¡NO TE DEJARE ESCAPARRR!

¡Descuida!- el la acerca mas a el- ¡YO JAMAS TE DEJARE, MONALISA!

¡CALLATEEE!- comienzan a forcejear. Mientras que Rafael sigue esquivando balas

¡DIABLOS!- se queja uno de los sujetos- ¡NO LE PODEMOS DAR!

¡DESCUIDA!- le contesta el otro- ¡Tu sigue disparando!- la tortuga es demasiado hábil- ¡PRONTO SE CANZARA Y DEJARA DE MOVERS...!- pero no pudo terminar la frase, el y su compañero se quedaron sin balas

¡O MEJOR DICHO!- los tipos tragan saliva a verlo muy de cerca- ¡HASTA QUE USTEDES SE QUEDEN SIN BALAS!- Rafa los mira con su MAS fría y arrogante mirada- ¡HAIIIII!- moviendo sus armas, la tortuga los desarma y golpea salvajemente a los hombres

Bishop y Monalisa siguen forcejeando

¡Sabes una cosa!- el detiene los golpes que le propina la chica- siempre me gustaron los reptiles-ella lanza golpes mas rápidos-¡Así... Me gustas... mas, Monalisa!- ella se enfurece

¡CALLATEEEE!- la joven lanza un gancho y tira a Bishop hacia atrás. Rafael que esta en la cubierta ve la escena

¡MONALISA!- la llama al ver que Bishop le apunta con un revolver. Ella se detiene

¡Nononono!- el se limpia la sangre de su rostro- ¡Eso no se le hace a tu maestro querida!- se levanta del suelo - o mejor dicho a tu ex...

¡YA CALLATE!- ella no despega su mirada de el- ¡YO TE AMABA JONH!- ella llora de furia- ¿¡POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO! - el solo sonríe sin importancia- ¿¡Por que!

¿Por que?- el acerca su cara a la de ella y le acaricia la cara- Muy simple, Duval...- la toma del brazo y la besa en los labios, la suelta- ¡Por que solo fuiste una aventura!- ella abre sus ojos muy sorprendida- Para mi… - Monalisa estalla de ira

¡ERES UN DEMONIOOOOO!- ella se arroja sobre el y se detona el arma

¡BANGGG!- un fuerte disparo se oye y tanto Bishop como Monalisa caen al agua

¡MONALISAAAA!- Rafael se arroja al mar a rescatar a la chica. Abajo del bote, la tortuga nada y ve como la joven se hunde. Un camino de sangre va dejando la chica mientras se hunde más.  
Rafael la toma de la cintura y la lleva hacia la superficie. Salen ambos y el ninja la sube al bote. La lleva a la sala de emergencias.

Unas horas después. Monalisa despierta y ve que esta vendada de un brazo y acostada sobre una cama. A su lado se encuentra Rafael, quien la custodia

¿Como estas?- le pregunta

Creo que bien...- se toma la cabeza- ¿Que paso?

Te caíste al agua junto con Bishop- le responde- Recibiste el balazo en el hombro... Pero estarás muy bien

¿Tu me salvaste?- ella lo mira

Si... No podría dejar que te hundieras en el mar

Gracias...- le agradece- ¿Y Bishop?- Rafael se pone serio

No lo encontré... De seguro escapo...

Ese maldito...- Monalisa aprieta su entrecejo

Pero no te preocupes...- Ella observa el serio rostro de el- ¡Algún día lo atraparemos!- pone su mano en el hombro de la chica- ¡Y lo haremos juntos!

¿Juntos?

¡Si!- le sonríe- Te ayudare a atrapar a ese criminal, y de seguro mis hermanos también estarán muy gustosos en ayudarte...- ella sonríe otra vez

¡Gracias, Rafael!- después de esos acontecimientos, pasa el día... Y llega el momento de la despedida...

Bueno…- ella toma su bolso- ¡Fue un placer en conocerte, Rafael!- le da la mano a la tortuga

¡Lo mismo digo, Monalisa!- el la toma muy afectuosamente- Espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver...- el toma su mochila

Eso espero...

¿Que harás, Monalisa?- le pregunta

Regresare a Chicago... Mi hogar...hasta que se me presente una nueva oportunidad- Su rostro se vuelve serio- Para atrapar a Bishop...

¡Lo tendrás!- Rafa le dice serio- Y allí estaré yo... Para ayudarte- Monalisa le da una calida sonrisa

¡Gracias!- ella le agradece y le entrega a Rafa un papel- ¡Gracias por todo, amigo!- ella le da un beso en la mejilla. El rostro de la tortuga se pone rojo levemente- ¡Nos veremos muy pronto!

¡Eso espero!- le contesta suavemente. Ella aborda otro barco y lo saluda- ¡QUE TENGAS UN BUEN VIAJE, RAFAEL!... ¡CUIDATE!

¡TU TAMBIEN!- El agita la mano y el barco de ella, parte

Al ver que se aleja. Rafael toma el papel y lo lee. El ninja mas fuerte sonríe al leerlo. El acorazado de sus hermanos llegan al puerto para recogerlo. Al ver bajar a sus hermanos del vehiculo, Rafael vuelve su vista al barco y dice

"Yo también, Monalisa, yo también"

**FIN**

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA... EN "ENTRE FUEGOS CRUZADOS"

**HOLA A TODOS… AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO ONE SHOT. LO SUBI POR QUE ESTE FICS TENDRA RELACION DIRECTA CON MI OTRA HISTORIA "ENTRE FUEGOS CRUZADOS"**

**EN ESTA HISTORIA QUERIA PRESENTAR A MONALISA, PERSONAJE AL CUAL LE TENGO ADMIRACION, DEBIDO AL VIEJO Y PRIMER DIBUJITO DE LAS TORTUGAS.**

**A PESAR DE QUE EN EL TOON DE LOS 80 Y 90, SOLO APARECIO EN UN SOLO CAPITULO, FUE SUFICIENTE PARA QUE LE TUVIERA CARIÑO A MONALISA Y AHORA DESPUES DE TANTOS AÑOS, LE DEDIQUE ESTA HISTORIA.**

**SE QUE EN ESTE FICS, NO EXPLIQUE LA MUTACION QUE SUFRIO MONALISA, PERO EN ENTRE FUEGOS CRUZADOS, LES PROMETO ATAR LOS CABOS SUELTOS QUE DEJE AQUÍ… **

**ADEMAS QUIERO ACLARAR QUE TODAS MIS HISTORIAS TIENEN RELACION ENTRE SI.**

**SI HAY COSAS QUE MENCIONO DE MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS Y USTEDES NO ENTENDIERON, LES PIDO QUE LAS LEAN Y DE ALLI, ENCONTRARAN LA RELACION.**

**BIEN, YA SIN MAS QUE DECIR, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO...¡BYE, BYE!**


End file.
